


Reunion

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Rex and Cody meet again after Order 66.





	

Rex keeps his blaster trained on Cody even after Cody puts down his own weapons.

"What are you going to do now?" Cody looks tired, the kind that comes from emotion rather than lack of sleep.

"Well, I can’t just let you walk away. Not with what you know."

Cody nods. "Figured as much. You gonna kill me?"

Rex smiles, feels his heart break. "You know I won't. Now, strip off all your armor and weapons."

This is all too familiar and completely wrong. Rex watches Cody strip, carefully removing each piece of armor and setting it down.

This is the end of them.


End file.
